


Pride and Peace

by Indigo_Rose_227



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arlathan, Elvhen, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pain, Solavellan, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Rose_227/pseuds/Indigo_Rose_227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir'Atisha Lavellan is the Inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste. She's a woman, a mage, and an elf. She just defeated the greatest threat Thedas has ever known, but what happens when things don't happen how they are supposed to? Corypheus may be gone, but someone else has plans for the Inquisitor and her Mark. </p><p>Solas was planning on taking the orb as soon as Tisha defeated Corypheus, but she's been abducted and the orb with her. Now the woman he loves is missing, and he needs to stay with the Inquisition to try and find them both. It's a race against time to find them both, and the sadist who has her in his clutches. </p><p>*Warning: Summary may change as I slowly figure out best way to write it!*</p><p>**Alternate Canon - Everything is the same up until the defeat of Corypheus, but then I take over.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age: Inquisition: any of BioWares characters, content, or spin-offs. I am merely paying homage to a world I’m allowed to play in.

 ** _Summary:_** **Things don’t go as planned.**

********

 

The orb flew to Vir’Atisha Lavellan’s palm, and out of Corypheus’ grasp. The glow from the Anchor sparked, and enveloped the orb; welcoming it back. She shot a withering look at the Tevinter Magister who fell to his knees like a doll whose strings were cut. Raising her hand above her head a large beam of light arched from the orb and struck the Breach. The power that flowed from her Anchor was magnified by the orb, and she felt the Veil pressing close all around her to seal the wound in the sky. Once it was spent the orb dimmed, and crashed to the ground. Tisha leveled her glare back to Corypheus. He looked sad; almost a thing worth pity. Too bad she was fresh out.

“You wanted in the Fade?” She asked, holding out her marked hand to him.

Green tendrils snaked from the Veil, and enveloped Corypheus. Tisha caught his eyes one last time as a scream erupted from his throat. His body was torn apart, and absorbed into the Fade once and for all.

Without his magic to sustain its levitation the world began to collapse around Tisha and her party. She turned, and shouted for them to fall back. Dorian and Cole were the first ones off their precarious platform. Coles’ black leather clad arm hooked around Dorian’s to prevent the high heeled Tevinter from stumbling on the stairs. Cassandra grabbed Morrigan’s unconscious body, and made a path after Cole. She shouted over her shoulder at the Inquisitor, but Tisha didn’t hear it. Suddenly the world shifted beneath her, and she fell to the level below. She landed on her side, and when she tried to push herself up a boot connected with her rib cage.

The air burst from her lungs as she heard a loud crack, and the boot struck again. Her head swam, and her shoulder gave out. She rolled weakly onto her back, gasping for air that caused dagger-like pain in her chest.

“Enough!” A loud voice growled from somewhere behind her. “I’ve got the orb. Now put the shackles on her before her friends get their shit together, and come looking for her!”

The world spun, but she made out a bearded hooded figure bent over her with silver manacles in his hand. Before she could summon her magic to try and defend herself he clicked them into place, and the spell that was licking at her fingers fizzled out. Panic set in, and she stared wide eyed at her captor. He bent his head forward, his lower face twisted into a cruel grin.

“Thanks for saving us from Corypheus,” He spat before grabbing her face, and slamming her head back into the ground, knocking her out.

*****

Solas thought he saw the Inquisitor fall over there as he made his way towards the structure. He acutely felt the war he was waging in his heart. He knew the orb would be here, he knew what he had to do, but to lose the woman who had so entranced him…

He paused at where he had been certain he’d seen his vhenan fall. Something wasn’t quite right. He felt traces of the Anchor’s power here, but she hadn’t walked past him. His eyes scanned the scene before landing on a small puddle a few feet away from him. He approached it, feeling the panic in his chest rising. He knelt down, and felt his heart freeze in terror. It was blood. Her blood. A few strands of platinum blonde hair lay lifeless in the pool. He quickly looked around for more clues. There were some scuffs in the dirt, as though a body lay over top of the blood, and boot marks around that disappeared when they walked farther into the broken landscape.

“Inquisitor, are you alive?” came the voice of Cassandra through the ruins.

Solas stood, and quickly ran through his options. The orb was gone. The Inquisitor was gone. It wasn’t supposed to be this way! He was supposed to get the orb from Corypheus, and then leave. Now the two most precious things to him were missing, and soon the whole of the Inquisition would be hunting for her too. Instantly he resolved to stay, and assist them. They would have an easier time than he would if he were on his own.

Cassandra, and the rest of the inner circle crested the top of the stares. Her eyes landed on the apostate mage, and when she saw the despair on his face her own features mirrored his panic.

“Solas…” she began.

“The Inquisitor…Tisha has been taken,” he said with an unmistakable tremor.

****

She was in pain. Tisha opened her eyes to find she was in darkness. Her ribs were broken, and the stabbing pains made it hard to breathe. Her hands were bound, and raw from the manacles that held them together. She reflexively tried to cast a spell, but found that even the Anchor was a dull mark on her hand. Her legs were also bound with rope, and she was contorted into the fetal position by the hard wooden walls of her prison. She heard murmuring above her, but was unable to make out the voices or the words. The whole world was also gently swaying as though she were being carried.

She attempted to move her head which was a mistake. Her neck ached from the weight of a device wrapped around her head. It felt like metal. It held her jaw still, covered from her chin to just below her nose, and looped behind her head. It was fastened too tight, at the base of her head, and when she attempted to move her mouth she felt the bite of a sharp plate over her tongue. She tasted the coppery tang of blood, and coughed. The sound was too loud, and she realized this device had a hole to give access to her mouth. Her entire mouth and throat were raw from the ragged breaths she was drawing in. Her hair was caked onto the back of her head around what felt like a wound that still pulsed with her heartbeat. A moan escaped her before she could stop herself. The sounds outside of her prison immediately stopped, and the movement halted as well.

Every cell in her body screamed in pain, and panic. She held herself frozen when suddenly the lid to her prison was flung open. Her eyes adjusted to the new light, and she saw the cruel man from earlier was looking down at her; the rays of dawn illuminated his features just slightly. He had a burn over most of his face, and his eyes were bright and cruel. His thin lips were twisted once again in a mocking smile.

“Well look who’s up,” he crooned to her.

His hand snapped forward, and knotted into her hair. She whimpered when it pulled against her wound her skin tore again, and blood trickled down the back of her neck. He lifted her just slightly out of her box, and her eyes quickly glanced around her to see the landscape. They were apparently in a horse drawn cart. She was in a box that sat under the man, and his companion who was off to the side not looking at the pair. The landscape was sandy and barren, and Tisha’s heart dropped when she realized she couldn’t recognize it.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” The cruel man smiled waving his free hand to the desolate place around them. “The weather gets so hot here during the day it can cook a man if he’s not careful.”

He turned his intense gaze back to Tisha, and her heart began to pound when she realized she may very well die in that box beneath the people who had taken her prisoner.

“So you need to be a good bitch, and not make any more trouble for old Darius here,” he hissed, hand tightening and twisting in her hair.

“We don’t get paid if she’s dead on arrival,” the other figure said. The voice was feminine, and sounded distinctly bored.

“You’re a mage, Tannis,” he said with a laugh, “If our new friend happens to die then I’m sure you’ll be able to resurrect her or something.”

The other figure grunted, and shifted, still focusing on something other than the spectacle going on at the carriage.

Darius pulled something out of his pocket, and sneered at Tisha. “You’re lucky I’m on a tight schedule.”

She heard the click of glass against metal, and suddenly her mouth was flooded with a bitter potion. She sputtered, and coughed but was forced to drink it. Her eyes instantly grew heavy, and her body fell slack. Darius unceremoniously let go of her head, and she fell back into the box with a smack. Her last conscious thoughts were of her friends, and hope that maybe they would be able to find her.

****

The party was going on far too long. Solas stood stiff in the corner, and watched everyone with a critical eye. The nobles from Orlais in particular were being an obscene spectacle of laughing and singing. The residents of Skyhold were at least mournful. Most of them sipped their drinks quietly, and spoke few words to each other. A few were crying like Maryden in the corner who had set her lute down, and was talking to others about how wonderful the Inquisitor had been. All anyone knew was that the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, hadn’t made it back from her glorious defeat of Corypheus. Only the inner circle, and her advisers knew the truth.

The Iron Bull made his way through the crowd at the other end of the grand hallway. He was trying to suss out anyone who might know any more information. He looked frustrated. Solas slowly made his way from the main doorway towards the throne. Before he made it three steps Sera approached him with a determined look on her face.

“I know you and Inky broke up before she went to fight Corphybutt,” she said glaring at him.

He stared back, and saw the glimmer of tears in the young elf’s eyes. She was so much the opposite of him, but she had become a good friend and protector of Tisha. She pointed a finger in his face, and said sharply.

“I don’t give a shite what happened between you two. When we get Inky back you give her the biggest kiss ever, yeah?”

Solas was surprised, and he saw her composure begin to falter. Her sadness made her rage which seemed to bring about more sadness.

“Sera,” he whispered, and placed a hand on her arm. Her pain was raw, and in a moment of sudden compassion he decided to comfort her rather than admonish her childishness. “You won’t be able to be in the same room with what I’m going to do to her when she’s back.”

Sera giggled at that. She seemed to feel better, and gave Solas an affectionate punch in the arm. “You’re not so bad, yeah? Just point me out those pissing knobbers, and we’ll have Inky back before breakfast.” She walked over to Blackwall, and her shoulders didn’t seem so heavy anymore.

“The hurt is still there, but you made it less. Hope. Friends. Jar of Bees. We’ll get my friend back,” a voice murmured behind Solas’ shoulder.

“Hello Cole,” Solas said, and turned to see his spirit friend.

“The medallion worked,” Cole said, while running his fingers over the trinket. “I was so proud. I wanted to tell Tisha about it when she came back. Corypheus tried to bind me, but couldn’t!”

His face was bright, and he smiled while clutching his medallion. However, almost instantly his face fell, and he looked down at his feet.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t be happy. Mourning, waiting. Who will lead us now? I can’t stop crying. I should enjoy the cakes, but they taste of ash.”

“Cole,” Solas said, tentatively touching the spirit’s shoulder. “I am delighted that Corypheus failed to bind you. It’s one of the few joyful things right now. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Cole gave a sad smile, nodded, and went back to looking at the medallion.

Solas continued to walk towards the throne. His vhenan sat there not days ago. She was draped over the arms, reading some report and dining on a fresh pear from the garden. He stood, and stared at the seat. He could almost see her there now. That indomitable focus of hers was always a sight to behold.

“Whoever took Tisha has a lot to answer for,” The Iron Bull said coming to stand next to Solas. His arms were folded, and he also stared at the twisted dragons of the golden mage throne.

“Not only did they take away my employer, my friend, and my drinking buddy. They also broke Dorian’s heart, and ruined what should have been a hell of a party,” He continued.

Solas turned to see Dorian behind him at a table. He was ignoring a cup of wine, and plate of food on the table next to him. He was scribbling a note on some paper, scratching it out, and then writing again. His teeth were grit into a silent snarl, and his free hand was clenching his black hair.

“He feels guilty that he wasn’t there to stop whoever it was from taking her,” Bull said quietly. “I had to stop him from cutting the heels off of all of his boots.”

Before he could reply the door to Josephine’s office opened, and Cullen poked his head out. He looked exhausted. Solas almost thought it looked like he had been crying, but pushed the thought away. His jealousy of the Commander’s feelings would have to wait. Their eyes met and Cullen nodded. Solas looked to Bull, and passed on the nod. Iron Bull immediately turned, and began to gather the others. Silently they all exited the party, and went entered Josephine’s office. When they were all gathered Leliana looked everyone, and led the them all farther inward. They crossed the office, and made their way through a dilapidated hallway towards the war room. Leliana opened the door, and the crowd spilled in.

Dawn was just barely peeking out over the mountain so the room was still lit by candles. Each person stood at a different spot around the table. Everyone stared at the map of Thedas. Different pieces still cluttered its face. Marking missions the Inquisitor had done. It was as though everyone was holding their breath as they sought out markers that were meaningful to them. Varric found the pieces for the red lyrium ring where he had seen Bianca again. Iron Bull looked to the Storm Coast mission where the dreadnought was lost. Cassandra smiled wistfully at the marker for finding the Seekers. Adamant, Winter Palace, Haven, and dozens of others. Solas resisted the urge to pick up the marker for measuring the veil strength. One of the last missions the Inquisitor did before heading off to meet Corypheus.

“As you all know we’re all here to try and figure out where the kidnappers might have taken the Inquisitor,” Cullen began.

Suddenly the map wasn’t a thing of happy memories. Seeing the huge expanse and all of the markers made everyone realize just how big their world was. Tisha could be anywhere.

“I have had some reports that a man and woman were seen leaving the area shortly after the Breach was closed,” Leliana broke in, and stood closer to the map. “They had a cart full of supplies, and were apparently making a ‘long trip’ to Orlais.”

Sera let out a series of expletives, and Blackwall placed a hand on her back to quiet her.

“We think this is a lie though since there path then took a turn to the north about 10 miles later,” Leliana continued. “By the description it sounds like the mercenary Darius, and his daughter Tannis. We don’t know who has hired them, but we are trying to keep watch on them.”

“Has anyone seen the Inquisitor with them?” Cullen asked looking towards his friend.

Leliana shook her head, “Unfortunately no. They constantly guard their cart, take turns driving, and if they stop they pull everything into a cave so we can’t keep eyes on them. Darius murdered a traveling merchant who got too close so they seem to be guarding _something._ ”

Everyone fell silent, and looked to each other. They could put their resources into following this couple, and possibly find the Inquisitor, or they could search for other leads.

Cullen shook his head, “Darius is a well known sadist, and paranoid too boot. We can keep an eye on him, but I think we should look to other leads as well.”

Leliana stared hard at Cullen, “My spies are already having a hard tracking them. If we lose them we may not be able to find them again for awhile.”

They both turned to look at the inner circle. Josephine was standing off to the side sniffling, and writing on her clipboard. She was decidedly silent as she wiped an errant tear off of her cheek.

Solas looked to the others around the table. The candlelight illuminated how tired, and helpless everyone looked. They were lacking a leader, and didn’t know how to proceed without a guiding hand.

Cassandra stepped up to the table. “It sounds like these people are the best lead we have so far. Follow them Leliana. If they have the Inquisitor they are bound to slip up eventually.”

The room felt a little less tense at her words. There was a glimmer of hope. Maybe just maybe they would get their friend back in one piece.

Solas looked at the high windows. Dawns' light was brightening the world. He wondered if his vhenan was looking at the same sky as him. Without thought of the orb he silently hoped that she was safe, and promised that he was going to find her soon.

*****

**_Next up:_ Year of Hell**


End file.
